


The years between

by fishbone76



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbone76/pseuds/fishbone76
Summary: This started out asa random Resident Evil 3D fanart including Leon Kennedyand mutated into a series of Hunniper pics I made for my friend DefaultJane. Which got her mind working out a scenario immediately and she started writing a story for this which isn't finished yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefaultJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaultJane/gifts).



 


End file.
